


Role Reversal

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Light Bondage, Smut, just a little citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: It was a cycle. Tease. Climax. Repeat.(Last entry to Femslash February)





	Role Reversal

**Requested by: Anonymous**

**Prompt: Bondage**

* * *

 

The sheets were overturned, kicked off to the side of the bed. Only a couple pillows lain beneath the tigress with obsidian locks. The room a mess just as the two of them were.

 

Her body was slick with sweat, Minerva never learning her lesson with each proceeding round. She sent a teasing gaze down at the woman below her, inching her fingertips toward her ample bosom. Lucy cood aloud as she finally took them into her hands. “I said it was bedtime. No more playing.”

 

But maybe one more round wouldn’t hurt.

 

Minerva whined, pulling against the silk wrapped around her wrists. The dark satin loosening a bit. She tutted and readjusted her constraint. Lucy tugged on it much tighter, Minerva whimpering as a mock complaint.

 

Lucy quieted her cries with her lips, relishing the moan elicited. She breathed it in. Still massaging the plush mounds under her hands. Her thumb and forefinger rolling the pebbles in her hand.

 

By this point the woman that lay beneath her own sex was voiceless. Her cries throaty and bubbling with pleasure as Lucy continued to paw at her most sensitive parts.

 

When Minerva became unwounded once more, it was safe to say that they wouldn’t be done anytime soon. Lucy decided there was more time for punishment (as Virgo liked to say).

 


End file.
